


Lonce

by Tentygal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentygal/pseuds/Tentygal
Summary: "She says my name like a rich person."





	Lonce

**Author's Note:**

> super short drabble inspired by some screaming in my allurance server :) if i write more warm-up type things, i guess ill post them here....

“Allura?” 

“Mm?” 

“Will you say my name?” 

“Lance?” 

Lance sighs and snuggles closer to her on the bed. “I love it when you call me that.” 

“Your name?” 

“Uh huh. It sounds so...fancy when you say it. Important. It’s like--you say it like a rich person.” 

She considers this for a moment. “It feels nice for me, too.” 

“Saying my name?” 

“Yes, Lance,” she smiles at him, head rested on her folded arms, her cloud of silvery hair forming a second tent beneath the sheets. “It feels special because it is. Because it means that you’re near me, or you will be soon, and while I may have been raised a princess, you’re the greatest treasure the universe has given me. I sound rich because I have you,” she finishes, simply. 

Lance grins. “And here I was, thinkin’ it was just your posh accent.”

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so dumb <3


End file.
